


Keeping It Simple, Chapter Two

by Dyce



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-18
Updated: 2007-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyce/pseuds/Dyce
Summary: There are minor complications, and then there are very, very major ones.





	Keeping It Simple, Chapter Two

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** More smut, contaminated with more plot.

  
Author's notes: More smut, contaminated with more plot.  


* * *

Keeping It Simple, Chapter Two

## Keeping It Simple, Chapter Two

Chapter 2: Major Complications 

It was all Simon's fault. 

River took little comfort from that fact, but at least the carelessness had not been hers. 

Fact: A contraceptive shot, Horpaxin, had been administered to her at the Academy, and boosted shortly before Simon had removed her. Purely a precautionary measure, but it should have been flawlessly effective for at least another six months, when another booster would be required. 

Fact: She had relied exclusively on this contraceptive in her interactions with Jayne. 

Fact: Having been more than a little confused at the time of her rescue, she had never to her knowledge _told_ Simon about the contraceptive shot. 

Fact: Two months ago, a particularly virulent strain of influenza had struck the planet where Serenity was docked. River, Wash and Mal had all contracted it, and her memory of several days was hazy. 

Fact: One of the drugs Simon had given the three sufferers, while having few side-effects, countered Horpaxin with great efficiency. 

Truly _excessive_ efficiency, actually. 

"River? Are you all right?" Simon frowned. "I'm not sure why you want to know all the drugs you had while you were ill... are you feeling some lasting effects?" 

"I thought I might be," River said, surprised at how faint her voice sounded. She didn't feel faint. She felt very calm. "I've been suffering some nausea and dizziness." 

"Oh. Well, there might be some lingering - " 

"There isn't." 

"But you said..." 

"I know. I was mistaken." River closed her eyes. "I'm afraid what I'm suffering is the effect of fully countered Horpaxin." 

Simon's jaw dropped slightly. "I... oh. Oh, God." 

"Yes." 

"I didn't know you - " 

"I know." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I didn't tell you a _lot_ of the things that were administered at the Academy, Simon, I was a bit confused!" Her calm was fraying, and she closed her eyes. The false calm of shock it might be, but she would take what she could get. 

"Oh." Though her eyes were still closed, she knew that Simon winced. "I thought... did you... need it?" 

"Not at the Academy. It was administered to regulate hormone production and so on, not to prevent pregnancy. That would have been... distracting." River shook her head, forcing her mind away from the Academy. "I think I need to talk to Jayne now." 

"Yes, of course." Simon's warm hand rested on her arm for a moment. "I'll... we'll talk later, all right?" 

"Yes." River nodded, drawing a deep breath in and holding it for a moment. She felt him move away and opened her eyes. "Simon?" 

"Yes?" He turned back, looking anxious. 

"Please have someone else tell Jayne I want to see him? He will know something is wrong the moment he sees you." Her speech was clipped and over-formal, but at least she was still making sense. 

"Of course. Should I have him come here?" 

"Please." The infirmary still wasn't her favourite place, but she wasn't sure she could move just now. 

Simon went away, and River laid a hand cautiously over her stomach. She had deliberately been focusing on anything but her own body for nearly two weeks, lest her fears be confirmed. Now she closed her eyes again and tried to turn her patchy, confused _awareness_ inward. 

No thought, yet... hardly even enough life to sense, so small it still was. But she could feel _potential_ there like a tiny sun, layers and layers of possibility folded endlessly small. 

A child. Her child, and Jayne's. 

What in the 'verse was she going to do? 

* * *

Jayne was a little confused as to why River would want him in the infirmary, but he didn't waste much time thinking about it. She'd tell him when he got there anyway, so why bother? 

She was sitting on the edge of the bed thing, all tensed up and pale. Jayne frowned, going over to her. "Riv? You okay?" 

"No." River shook her head very slightly. 

"Did you an' Simon have another fight?" It was the only thing he could think of offhand, and he patted her shoulder awkwardly. She and Simon had had a few fights now over the Arrangement-friendship thing, and it always upset her. Jayne didn't like seeing River upset... it gave him an unsettled sort of feeling. 

"No." River shook her head again, looking up at him with a haunted expression he hadn't seen in a long time. "There has been a miscalculation. Failure to convey necessary information. Cells divide and spawn a multiplicity of possible futures." 

Jayne scowled, feeling a twitch down his spine. River had only had a couple of spells of crazy talk since they got... associated, and it only happened when she was really upset. That being the case, he decided to bend his personal anti-sentiment rules a bit and looped his arms around her, hugging her despite the fact that they were both still dressed and there was no immediate prospect of sex. Lots of touching, that was the thing to calm her down. "I don't get it." 

"Simon gave me many medicines while I was sick," River said, talking directly into the characters printed on Jayne's shirt. "One of them had a side-effect that he didn't know would be a problem because I forgot to tell him about the medicines they gave me at the Academy because I don't like to talk about it and then I forgot." 

Still not good, but making more sense. Jayne patted her back cautiously. "What kinda side effect? You sick or somethin'?" 

River made a sad noise. "Gravid." 

Jayne frowned. "Is that even a word?" 

"Of course it's a word." Even that wasn't enough to really annoy her, which Jayne thought was worrying. "Gravid. Successfully fertilised." She pulled away from him, pulling her knees up under her chin and looking anxiously at him from under her loose hair. "Pregnant." 

Some part of Jayne's brain took pity on him, slowing the rest down and marching that last word up and down in front of it until it sank in proper. "You mean... havin' a baby?" 

River curled up tighter. "Yes." 

Jayne sat down heavily on the bed beside her. "Oh." 

"Yes." 

They just sort of sat there in silence for a bit, while Jayne waited for the confused tangle of feelings to untangle enough that he could work out what they were. 

'Oh, shit' summed most of it up. River had assured him that babies wouldn't be an issue, and he'd taken her word for it. He didn't _want_ a kid, and neither did she. At least, he'd thought she didn't. 

"What're you gonna do?" he asked, when he was sure his voice wasn't going to crack or somethin' else unmanly. 

"You have no input?" River's voice... well, he couldn't tell exactly what feeling it was, but it had a plaintive sound. 

"Well, it's... you know... in you," Jayne pointed out, his ears feeling a bit hot. "Figure you kinda get the decidin' vote here." 

"Possession is nine-tenths of the law." River straightened up a bit, folding her legs and resting her hand on her belly. "But your opinion is sought." 

She was still struggling to talk, but Jayne wasn't sure he was up for reassuring hugging right this second. "Hell, River, you know I ain't good at sudden surprises. I don't _got_ an opinion yet." 

"Still in flux." River nodded, looking down at herself. "The new mother is, also. Confused." 

"Yeah." Jayne nodded, wincing. "This is... well, it ain't no small thing." 

"Small in size, large in potential." River bit her soft lower lip. "It is still early enough for termination." 

Jayne's face felt suddenly cold. "You mean... get rid of it?" She wouldn't really kill their baby, would she? 

"You don't want me to." She tilted her head, frowning uncertainly. "Why?" 

"Of course I don't! Why would you wanna do a thing like _that_?" She wasn't a whore who'd starve if she had to stop workin' that long, and she didn't seem to think there was anything real wrong with the kid. 

"Scared," River looked down at herself again. "Fear inadequacy as a mother." 

"Well..." Jayne frowned. "If you don't want it... I mean..." He still didn't exactly _want_ a kid, but he didn't want her to get rid of it either. It was probably the only one he'd ever have, and he could... could go home, work in the factory or something, and get his mother to help him look after it. Not just... dispose of it, like it was a stray kitten or something. 

Some of the unhappy creases in River's face smoothed out. "You wish to keep it?" 

"Just... don't get rid of it, okay?" Jayne muttered, looking down at his hands. "If you don't wanna look after it after it gets born, I'll.... well, I'll think of something, but..." 

"Didn't think you'd want either of us," River said quietly. "This exceeds the bounds of the Arrangement." 

"Yeah, but..." Jayne looked at her hopefully. "We agreed we was friends and all as well, didn't we?" 

"Yes." River touched her belly again, stroking tentatively. "Would be willing to co-parent, if you desire to participate." 

Jayne frowned. "Riv, Jayne's brain hurts enough from the shock without you doin' all them big words, okay?" That made her smile just a bit, and he nodded. "Look, did that mean that you'd like us to raise the kid proper if I wanted to too?" 

The tiny smile got bigger. "Yes." 

"Well..." Jayne thought about that, and River waited while he did. He liked that... she _knew_ when he was thinking about things, and she didn't rush him. 

This was going to be a big change. If he and River were going to have a baby... well, no more Arrangement. No more just walking away any time he felt like it. They were gonna have to make things official. Commitment, with a capital wedding. His mother'd disown him if her grandchild was born a bastard. 

And that idea wasn't as downright terrifying as he would have expected. 

He liked River. She was good in bed, good in a fight, and good at keeping things simple. She didn't want more from him than he was willing to give her, and that made him feel... comfortable. And getting married 'cause a baby was on the way - well, a lot of folk did, and made the most of it. He'd rather get settled with someone he liked and got on with than do some stupid romantic thing like Mal with Inara, which had 'ending badly' written all over it like writing. 

And this way if the crew split up, he'd get to keep her. 

"We'd have t' get married," he said, in case she hadn't gotten that far. "Just for the kid." 

River nodded, and he was relieved that she wasn't either freaking out again at the notion or suddenly coming over all fussy that he wasn't asking sentimental-like. "Illegitimacy is stigmatized," she said seriously. "In the Core as well as on the Rim." 

"Yeah." Jayne nodded. "Don't want him gettin' picked on an' all." 

"Yes." She scooted over to lean against him. "This will make things complicated. I don't like complications." 

"Aw, ain't that complicated." Jayne put an arm around her. "You an' me're gonna be pretty much the same, just all legal and shit. As long as we don't get all fussed about it, we can keep things simple." 

"Really?" River looked up at him, looking awful cute. 

"Yeah." Jayne shrugged. "And... you know anything about babies?" 

"Never even seen one up close." River nibbled on her lip. "I've read books..." 

"It's been a while, but I helped my mother with all my brothers an' sisters, so I figure it'll come back to me." Jayne patted her back. "And any kid comes out of us should be pretty tough, so it won't matter if you make a few mistakes." 

River nodded. "I will do the research, you provide the practical knowledge. An effective partnership." 

"We're good at that." Jayne nodded. "Guess we should go tell the rest of the crew, huh?" 

River nodded. "Simon's strange behaviour has them worried already. Mal will shortly begin attempts to force an explanation from him." 

Jayne slid off the bed, lifting her down onto her feet kind of careful like. She _was_ havin' a baby now, after all. "Time to face the music, I guess." 

River smiled up at him. "Still won't let them hurt you." 

"Promise?" 

"Promise." 

* * *

River had taken the simple expident of summoning everyone to the kitchen via the intercom. It had seemed like an efficient approach at the time. Now, walking into a room with six pairs of eyes staring at her, it seemed like less of a good idea. 

She tucked her hand into Jayne's, and to her relief he squeezed it reassuringly. "Simon tell any of you yet?" he asked, looking around the table. 

"No, of course not!" Simon scowled. 

"Simon is a doctor. Confidentiality is important. Cannot reveal the patient's condition without permission," River explained, since Jayne looked puzzled. 

"Oh. Right." Jayne shrugged. "Well, we just found out River's gonna have a baby. Go ahead and fuss." Oh, yes. She was partnered with the true epitome of tact. 

Mal's eyes widened. "A _baby_? On _my_ boat?" 

"Unless you're plannin' to kick her off," Jayne said, scowling. As always, Mal's attitude irked him. "Which'd lose you both your gun hands, your doctor, and your engineer. River ain't takin' my kid anywhere without me, and if you think Simon'd stay here without her, or Kaylee'd stay here if you drove Simon and River off..." 

"Nobody said anything about kicking anyone off," Zoe said calmly. "A baby ain't any reason for that." She met River's eyes and smiled very slightly. 

River nodded. Zoe badly wanted to have a baby, and Mal knew that. If he tried to take exception to River's pregnancy, it would alienate Zoe, and he wouldn't risk that. 

"Of course it ain't." Kaylee beamed. "Wow, we're gonna have a baby on board! And a wedding!" Her smile dimmed a little. "Uh... if you're gonna get married. You are, right?" 

"Damned right they are!" River had expected the exclamation to come from Mal. Instead, Simon was the one on his feet, glaring at Jayne. "As abhorrent as I find the idea, my sister is _not_ going to be left to cope alone with Jayne Cobb's bastard offspring!" 

"There's nothing wrong with being a single parent," Wash said, then winced as Mal and Simon both glared at him. "Well, there isn't! Antiquated social customs aside, there's no reason why River couldn't - " 

"No! Will not allow my child to be stigmatized because of irregularities in the parental relationship!" River glared at him, putting a protective hand over her stomach. "Nor will Jayne." She glared at Simon, too. "Has already thought of that, Mr Nose!" 

There was a pause. 

"Mr Nose?" 

Simon rubbed his nose self-consciously. "She hasn't called me that in years. She... uh... doesn't like it when I intrude on her personal life. I take it you and Jayne already discussed this?" 

River rolled her eyes. Simon could be so dense sometimes. "Well, obviously. What did you think we were doing in the infirmary all this time?" 

"Well, usually..." Wash trailed off meaningfully. 

"We do not do that in the infirmary," River said primly. Simon looked a little too relieved, so she explained a bit. "We have, when the situation called for it, but Jayne does not like the windows. He says it's distracting if he has to keep checking to see if anyone's peeking." 

Jayne shifted, looking slightly embarrassed... and also slightly smug. River had assured him that they were the only ones to copulate in every single area of Serenity (excluding those private quarters not belonging to either of them, because using those would be rude). "Yeah, well... can't say I ever looked to get hitched, but what with the kid and all... don't want folk treatin' him bad 'cause we wasn't married proper or anything. Some folk do, y'know." 

"You keep calling it a him." River looked down at her stomach. "The offspring may be female." 

"You don't know?" Mal was always interested in trying to work out exactly how her abilities functioned, and to what purposes. 

"How would _I_ know?" River resisted the urge to roll her eyes, since he didn't know that it was a stupid question. " _It_ doesn't know." 

"Getting back on the subject..." Zoe sounded amused. "River is having a baby, Jayne has for some unknown reason decided to pretend to be a decent human being and do right by River and said baby, and so they'll be getting married as soon as we find someone to do the ceremony. That about right?" 

"Jayne simulates nothing." River scowled. "He is concerned for the child's wellbeing. And he does not want his mother to disown him which she would if he did not treat me well." 

"Mothers. Always expecting decent behaviour from us. Do they never learn?" Wash, at least, was kindly inclined towards Jayne. He had observed Jayne's rough but sincere efforts to keep River safe and content, and gave credit where it was due. "Well... congratulations, I guess. May the fruit of your loins be strong and healthy." 

Everyone else looked at him like he'd said something strange. Jayne was pleased. "Yeah. Thanks." 

River went around the table to kiss Wash gravely on the cheek. "Thank you. We, too, hope the baby will be well." 

He smiled at her, patting her hand as she rested it on his shoulder. "Just as long as you're happy." 

"I do not think I am happy, precisely, but I am much less nervous now." River returned his smile. If he had not been married, she might even have been willing to risk complicated emotional entanglement to secure Wash's attention. He was nice. "We will do our best to take good care of it and raise it to be a contributing member of society." 

"If you say so." Wash was a little doubtful, but he nodded. "You know, you look kind of tired. Big day, huh?" 

River nodded. "And now everyone's shouting." Not necessarily shouting bad things... but there were strong feelings everywhere and it was a bit overwhelming. 

"It's just loads of fun being a psychic, isn't it?" Wash looked around the silent table, and then at Jayne. 

Wash was good at conveying information without words, and Jayne was good at understanding it - when he was paying attention. "C'mon. We'll go... uh... pick out a name or something," he said, taking River's hand again. "Rest of you, try'n calm down. Upsettin' River probably ain't good for the kid." 

* * *

Jayne followed River down into his bunk, locking the door behind him. When he stepped off the ladder, she was holding out the bottle he kept under his bed. 

"Thanks," he said, accepting the bottle and taking a couple of gulps. Maybe enough cheap rotgut would shake the nervous out. "Want some?" 

She shook her head. "Alcohol must be avoided when - " She stopped and shook her head. "It's bad for the baby. Am sorry." 

"'s okay. You have trouble talkin' straight when you're upset, I know that." Jayne took another drink and sat down on the bed. "So... uh... what now?" 

"I don't know." River sat down beside him, leaning against his arm. "What do prospective parents do?" 

"Dunno." He frowned. The idea of having a baby... well, he'd meant what he said before about not wanting River to get rid of it, 'cause it was _their_ kid, but the reality of it was starting to hit him. He was looking down the throat of a good sixteen years of looking after someone wasn't him, and he didn't like it overmuch. River was pretty independent, and he kind of liked the idea of a partnership _there_ , but... 

"You are afraid it will be a burden," River said quietly. 

He looked down at her as she sat there with her cheek pressed against his arm. "Well, it will. Kids are, y'know." 

"Yes." She tipped her head back to look up at him. "You do not have to be involved if you do not want to be. I am no longer a fugitive or a criminal. I could go back to Osiris." 

And that'd be him off the hook right there, wouldn't it? Back to the rich parents, kid raised in the lap of luxury... 

And River back with them didn't seem to give a damn about her, and Jayne never even seeing his kid... nor River again, and he didn't like that idea either. Jayne liked having someone he could trust at his back. He wasn't getting any younger, and River looked set to increase his chances of survival a lot, even with a kid in tow. 

And she listened to him. Nobody else ever did, and he liked it. 

"Nah. We'll do okay with the kid. An' Simon'll be right here. He's a bigger mother hen than most women, let alone men." 

Pointy little fingers prodded him in the side. "Be nice about my brother!" 

"Sure. Your brother's great. He's gonna make somebody a great wife someday... hey!" Jayne found himself on the floor, grinning even as he rubbed a bruised elbow. "Okay, okay. How the hell do you _do_ that? I must weigh three times what you do." 

"Use your involuntary muscle movements against you." River grinned down at him. "Appreciated your warm thoughts of fighting partnership. I will keep you alive as long as I can." 

"Good to know." He slid a hand up her slim calf, since it was right there in front of him. "It's gonna be ruttin' weird, but I guess we can handle it." 

"I think so." River lifted her leg, poking him gently in the chest with her toes. "And those thoughts are what caused this trouble." 

Jayne grinned and slid his hand up her leg again, brushing her silky inner thigh with appreciative fingertips. "So?" 

River returned his grin. "There is that. I suppose I should enjoy my current shape while I still have it." 

Jayne watched appreciatively as River stood up, pulling her loose dress off over her head. He'd always liked the way that pink dress clung to her breasts and fluttered around her legs, but it never looked better than when it was sliding up over those slender limbs and off over her head. 

For once she was wearing underwear, and his mouth dried at the sight. She usually didn't bother when she came to him, and seeing her _almost_ bare was... stirring. It was nothing special, just thin pink cotton stretched over pale skin, but... 

River looked down at herself, then at him, and she smiled wickedly. "You like this." 

"I always like lookin', don't I?" Sitting on the floor gave him an interesting perspective on her nearly-naked body, and he reached out to cup her small hip. "And touching, too." 

River skimmed her fingers over her bare stomach. "Even when it starts to show?" she asked, sounding kinda worried. 

Jayne hadn't ever sexed up a pregnant woman... at least, not so much so that he knew about it... but he couldn't imagine not lusting after River no matter how big she got. She'd still have all the things that set his heart pounding - soft skin and softer hair, long legs and delicate pink lips. 

And while he liked her breasts and her ass just fine as they were, all firm and warm, it wouldn't exactly put him off if they got a little bigger. 

River chuckled. "You are a lecherous hump, Jayne Cobb." 

"You never woulda come down that ladder the first time if'n I wasn't." He grinned up at her, sliding his hand over her stomach. It felt just the same as usual. "It's one of your favourite things about me." 

"True." River dropped to her knees astride him, grinning down at him. "Do you know one of my other favourite things about you?" 

"My stamina?" he suggested, cooperating enthusiastically as she pulled his shirt off over his head. She was always real complimentary about how often he could do it. 

"Yes, that." River smiled, sliding her hands down his chest. "But I also appreciate your willingness to allow me to have my way with you." 

"Oh. That." Jayne swallowed hard, easing his hands slowly up her thighs. "Yeah, well, lyin' back and letting you have whatever you want is hard, sure, but I do it for you." 

River smirked, leaning forward to kiss him. "Your self-sacrifice is admirable," she murmured, reaching down to free him from the confines of pants that had been uncomfortably tight for the last couple of minutes. "Such a trial it must be for you, having me astride you, taking you inside me, riding you to ecstatic completion, and yet you are always so brave..." 

Jayne groaned, pulling her down so he could rub up against warm flesh barely covered by damp cotton. She knew he loved it when she talked about it. "You little... nngh..." 

She moaned, leaning forward to lick his earlobe. "You want," she breathed into his ear. "Tell me." 

It was just plain mean, making him try to talk when she was all nearly-naked and squirming atop him. "Gorram right I want..." he growled, grinding up against her. "Want to fuck you senseless and you know it." 

"Good." River reached behind her, feeling around for a moment before her hand came back into sight with his pillow. "I do not want to hurt your head again." 

Even in a fog of urgent lust, Jayne grinned. "Thanks." She'd damn near concussed him last time they'd wound up on the floor... not that he'd really cared, given what she'd been doing at the time. 

She slid off him as he shifted around a little so he wouldn't smack his head on the ladder and got the pillow into place. Then she straddled him again and Jayne let out a heartfelt groan. She was stark naked now, and he damn near exploded just looking at her. 

"Still want?" River wrapped her hand around him, stroking gently. "It seems you do." 

"Uhhn..." Jayne gritted his teeth, pushing up into her hand. "Gorram it, girl, _yes_ I still want!" 

She let go, shifting forward. "Good. So do I." 

Then she was sliding down onto him, welcoming him into her, and he grabbed her hips and guided her down. " _Ta ma de_... River..." 

* * *

Fear and doubt were gone, buried in a haze of lust and pleasure. River rocked, moaning as he shifted inside her. "Oh, yes..." 

Jayne groaned, his hands flexing on her hips. "So gorram good..." He pushed up a little, grinding into her. 

She couldn't have shut out what he was feeling even if she'd wanted to. Past and future were forgotten in the heat of _now_ , of the two of them locked together and moving... 

"Like a forge," she whispered, moving faster. "Heat and pressure, building, creating..." 

"Oh, yeah..." Jayne slid a hand up to cup her breast, squeezing gently, and she wasn't sure he'd understood. Then he shifted his other hand's grip on her hip, his thumb rubbing firmly over her stomach, and she felt his visceral pride in his ability to create life. 

River shuddered, moving faster. "Oh, yes..." Satisfaction and lust were a heady combination. Her hands moved over his chest, feeling his heart pound. 

Jayne growled, pulling her down harder. "Want..." he groaned, his fingers flexing on her. 

"Need." She leaned forward, her hair sliding forward to shut out the rest of the room as she brushed her lips over his collarbone. He was too tall, she couldn't reach his lips from this position... 

"Ahhh..." One of his hands slid away to close around the lowest rung of the ladder, his breathing uneven. "Oh, fuck, yeah..." 

River watched that hand flex and strain as she drove them both closer and closer to the edge but never quite over, making it last, wanting them both to be sure that her pregnancy didn't change _this_ , the very core of their partnership. 

"Please." Jayne rarely begged, but now he was tense and shaking under her. "Please... so ruttin' close, need to..." 

River arched, clenching and grinding on him just _so_ , hearing his choking cries as he convulsed under her and then crying out herself as his ecstacy pushed her over the edge. 

They still had this. They would be all right as long as they had _this_. 

Jayne chuckled, his chest vibrating under her cheek. "Y'know, you just ain't botherin' to get my pants all the way off as much as you used to." 

"Sometimes I get impatient." River smiled, arching a little as his hand slid down her spine. "I like to see you naked too, but sometimes I can't wait." 

"No complaints from me." He sounded smug. "You get just as impatient as you want." 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Keeping It Simple, Chapter Two**   
Author:   **Dyce**   
Details:   **Work-In-Progress**  |  **NC-17**  |  **het**  |  **26k**  |  **04/18/07**   
Characters:  Jayne, River   
Pairings:  Jayne/River   
Summary:  There are minor complications, and then there are very, very major ones.   
Notes:  More smut, contaminated with more plot.   
Sequel to:  Keeping It Simple   
  



End file.
